


Untitled (Sev and Lily play cards)

by shyfoxling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cards, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/pseuds/shyfoxling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a friendly game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Sev and Lily play cards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



"Galleons on the table, Snape," Lily said in some terrible kind of American accent, exaggerating the puff of air on the "P".

Severus shot her a sour look and peeked again at the five of clubs he'd been dealt face-down.

"Knuts, then. Whatever."

"I didn't agree to play for money. And what on _earth_ is that voice you're doing?"

Lily looked a little embarrassed, cleared her throat, and spoke normally again. "Just something I saw in an old film on the telly. Come on then, Sev! Bet!"

Severus squirmed; he didn't actually have any money on him. "I already told you--"

"Fine! Fine. We play for forfeits, then?"

Severus regarded her warily. "Such as?"

Lily merely smiled at him, a smile that Severus considered a bit dangerous.

"Lily..."

"Oh, I see. You're scared you're going to lose. Probably sensible, considering your record."

"Rubbish!" He flicked his gaze up to meet hers, and she looked impassively back at him. But Lily had prodded him in his competitive streak, and in any case he didn't want to disappoint her, so after a moment he nodded grudgingly.

Lily tossed him another card and dealt a second for herself as well. Severus peeked under the corner of his second card: the king of diamonds. He decided to twist; Lily dealt him a four, so he stuck on nineteen.

Lily turned over both of her cards: the jack of spades and the ace of hearts. "Well what do you know," she said in a worryingly delighted tone of voice. "Pontoon. You lose."

Severus sighed. "All right, what--" He looked down at where Lily had put her hand on top of his on the table. "Wha--" he started to repeat, looking back up at her again, but didn't get a chance to finish the word, because Lily had dived in and kissed him.

 _It really is amazing,_ mused the observing voice in the back of his head, _just how fast a pretty girl can give a teenaged boy a hard-on._

Severus wasn't paying it any attention, though, because he was focused on the blissful sensation of Lily's lips on his own. Unthinking, he brought the fingers of his other hand up to stroke her jaw and her hair where it swept past her cheek.

Lily _mmm_ ed appreciatively, but pulled back and broke the kiss, giving his lower lip a playful nip of her teeth as she went. Severus noticed with surprise and pleasure that two spots of color had appeared on her cheeks.

She pushed the deck over to him. "Here, I'll let you have the next deal."

Severus smiled to himself as he started to deal their next hand. Odds were on the banker, after all.


End file.
